Roll-off containers are used in many applications for the collection and transportation of numerous materials, especially waste materials. These containers are used at residential, commercial, and industrial construction sites to collect and transport waste material, refuse, and debris. They are also used to transport bulk materials, parts, finished products, and components in large quantities.
A large container, typically having a rectangular footprint, is brought to the construction site or other location where it will be filled with waste or other materials. Once the roll-off container is filled or is otherwise ready to be moved, the container is loaded onto a truck that is designed to transport the roll-off container. The truck typically includes a hydraulically operated hoist for lifting the bed of truck to permit the container to be loaded or unloaded from the rear of the truck. A cable and winch system and/or a hook lift system may be used to assist with loading or unloading the container from the truck.
Currently roll off containers and dumping devices mix all content together in one volume as to where this invention segregates material and dumps them individually. Currently roll off waste containers come in many different sizes and shapes. Some typical sizes are 8, 10, 20, 30 and 40 yard waste containers, with measurements based on the volume of waste that can be held in cubic yards. Materials are collected in one single container and the waste is transported to a landfill or an intermediate processing facility (IPF).
With an increased emphasis on sorting and recycling in recent years, it is often necessary to include multiple roll-off containers at a single site. This can result in the need to make multiple trips between the site where the container is located and the ultimate dumping or emptying site.
Another option is to use a single container while loading different areas of the container with different material. Barriers or other devices could be added to the container to keep the various materials separated. This could permit the use of a single roll-off container at the site, and therefore a single trip to drop off and a single trip to pick up the loaded container. Some major disadvantages with this set up is the difficulty to keep the materials separated from each other, and even more so to dump or empty the different materials in different places. Thus, there is a need for a multiple compartment, multiple activated dumping roll-off container.